Deception:Corbinessa Version
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Corbin and Vanessa get a flat on a deserted back road on their way home.One Shot!


Hey, guys!I took someone's advice and made a part two to Deception.I hope you guys like it.

---

"We'll be back in an hour!" Vanessa called and she shut the door.

She and Corbin walked to her car and got in. Then she looked at him. "You ready?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah," he said. Vanessa smiled back and started the car. Then she pulled away from the house.

25 minutes later

"I never thought they grilled you at an interview. I swear, it's was like I was in the interrogation room. She was trying to find something wrong with me," Vanessa said to Corbin as they walked back to her car.

Corbin smiled. "I'm sure she was disappointed," he said.

Vanessa smiled, too. "I think so." They arrived at the car.

Then Corbin said, "The guy I was with was pretty nice."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Well, good for you," she said as they got in.

"It is, isn't it?" Corbin said. Vanessa lightly hit him on his arm. Then she started the car and drove away from the building.

Vanessa decided to take a back road so it wouldn't take as long for them to get home. After a while, they started hearing a thumping noise. Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows. "What's that?" she asked.

Corbin started looking around. "I don't…oh, man," he said, looking through the side view mirror.

"What?"

"Your back tire is flat on this side," Corbin explained.

Vanessa groaned. "Are you serious?" she asked as she pulled over. Once she had parked, she and Corbin got out to see. Once she saw the tire, she groaned again. "Ugh, this just isn't my day," she said.

Corbin looked at her. "Do you have a spare?" he asked.

Vanessa nodded. "It's in the trunk," she said.

"Good, then we're in business. See, there's nothing to worry your pretty little self over," Corbin said as Vanessa opened the trunk.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you do that and I'm gonna sit in the car," she said and did exactly that. She got in the back seat and watched Corbin through the window. We had his hair in a pony tail and he looked sexier than ever. There was sweat rolling down his face, chest, and arms. He had taken off his jacket and dress shirt and he was only wearing a wife beater.

Vanessa smiled slightly as she watched him. "He looks so hot," she said to herself. Then she laughed when he blew out a breath and wiped his forehead. "Literally," she said.

Then, Corbin picked up the flat tire and put it in the trunk. An idea popped in Vanessa's head and she quickly took the car key off key ring as Corbin got in the front seat. He turned around and looked at Vanessa. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Vanessa smirked. "Actually, why don't we stay here for awhile? It's a nice day," she said.

Corbin looked at she was crazy. "Vanessa, it is hot as hell out here," he said.

"That's for sure," Vanessa said as she watched a bead of sweat rolled down his muscular arm.

Corbin eyed her for a second. Then he said, "Vanessa, give me the keys." She shook her head. "Vanessa!" Corbin exclaimed impatiently.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said and threw the keys at him.

Corbin searched through the numerous keys and key chains. Then he shook his head. "Nessa, the car key isn't up here," he said.

"Really?"

Corbin nodded and looked at her. He glared when he saw that she was dangling the key on her finger with a smirk on her face. "Ness, this isn't funny. Give me the key," he demanded.

Vanessa slowly looked him over. Then she looked him in the eye. "You want the key," she dangled it in the air, "come and get it." Then she dropped it down the front of her shirt.

Corbin's eyes widened and he blinked a bit. He stared at her in shock. Once he got his voice back, he exclaimed, "Are you crazy!?" Vanessa laughed a bit. "Have you totally forgotten that you're dating my best friend?"

"And you're dating mine. No, I haven't," Vanessa said.

"Then, why are you doing this?"

"Why are you acting like you don't want to?" Vanessa arched an eyebrow at him.

"Because I…I…I, um," Corbin stammered.

"Do," Vanessa finished. Then she shrugged. "If you don't want to, that's okay. We can sit out here all day," she said leaning back in the seat. Sliding against the seat caused her shirt to come down, giving Corbin a great view of her cleavage.

He stared at it for a moment before he suddenly got out of the car. Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, he opened the back door and got in. he shut the door and locked it. Then he looked at Vanessa. "You're right. I do want to," he said.

Vanessa smiled as Corbin got in between her legs, leaned down, and kissed her. She reached up and took the pony tail holder out of his hair, causing it to fall on either side of his face. Corbin moved down and started attacking her neck with his lips. Vanessa closed her eyes and moaned as she literally tangled her fingers in his hair.

She opened her eyes and snickered. "Uh, Corbin? My fingers are stuck in your hair," she said.

Corbin stopped what he was doing and laughed. "Of course," he said. Then he reached up and, somehow, untangled Vanessa's fingers from his hair.

She smiled. "You must be used to that."

"I am," Corbin said. Then he kissed her again. He pulled down the front of her shirt, exposing her black and white, satin bra, and the car key. He stopped kissing her and looked down. "Well, would you look-a there," he said.

Vanessa pouted. "Please don't get it yet," she begged.

Corbin smirked. "Okay." He sat back. Then he slowly started sliding his hands up her legs. Vanessa smiled slightly and closed her eyes and moaned. Corbin slid his hands up her skirt.

Vanessa gasped and gripped the side of the seat when Corbin started massaging her clit with his thumb through her panties. She moaned loudly. "Oh, Corbin, please," she groaned.

That raged Corbin's hormones. He could his pants getting tighter. He grabbed her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Vanessa groaned again and he smiled. Once her panties were on the floor, he put one of her legs on his shoulder. Then he kissed it and with each kiss, he went lower. "You know-_kiss_-I think-_kiss_- it is so sexy-_kiss_-when a woman wears heels-_kiss_-during sex," he said. He was kissing the inside of her thigh now. He was right next to her sex when he stopped and sat up.

Vanessa groaned angrily and impatiently. He laughed and then started undoing his pants. Vanessa sat up and moved his hands. He was going way to slow for her. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then she laid back on her arms. She watched him lift his hips and push the pants down, revealing his rock hard member. She licked her lips and smiled as she stared at it.

Corbin looked at her and smirked. "See something you like?"

Vanessa nodded slowly. "Oh, yes," she said.

Corbin got in between her legs again. "Well, after this, I bet you'll like it even more," he said. He pushed her back and guided his manhood into her entrance and started slowly pumping in and out of her. Vanessa moaned almost instantly and gripped his shoulders.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes. "Oh, Corbin, yes," she moaned out slowly.

"Uh..," Corbin grunted and sped up a bit.

Vanessa gripped his shoulders tighter and moaned louder. Just listening to her was turning Corbin on even more and he sped up. As he continued to thrust in and out of her, he bent down a briefly kissed her. Then he moved down to her neck. He bit it, causing her to moan even louder.

"Oh, fuck!" she exclaimed.

Corbin pulled back and tried to smile. "Do you…kiss your boyfriend…with that mouth?" he breathed out as he steadily pumped.

Vanessa tried to smile, too. "I would…if he…fucked me like this, " she breathed out.

Corbin quickened his pace. Sweat formed on his brow as he thrusted harder. Vanessa screamed out his name again and again and she tightened her grip on his shoulders. She moved one hand to the back of his neck and grabbed a hand full of his hair.

They went at a steady pace for a few minutes before Corbin could feel Vanessa tensing. So, he suddenly stopped, causing her to snap her eyes open. "What wrong?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he pulled out of her and lifted her hips until he was in alignment with her butt. He looked at her. "Something new," he said simply and pushed inside her.

Vanessa cried out in pleasure as he quickly thrusted. "Oh, Corbin! More," she screamed. He gripped her hips to help him pull her to him as he pushed into her. "Faster!" Vanessa cried out and Corbin gladly obliged.

As both of them got closer to their peak, they got louder. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pressure was released and they climaxed together. Corbin bent down, exhausted, and rested his forehead against Vanessa's. He kissed her briefly again before he sat up and removed himself from her. He leaned against the door and tried to catch his breath. Vanessa laid there trying to catch her breath as well.

After both their breathing was back to normal, they got themselves together and took their places in the front seat. Vanessa looked at him and smiled. "That was amazing," she said.

Corbin chuckled. "Well, you know how I do," he said.

Vanessa laughed, too. "Yes, I do and I wouldn't mind finding out again," she hinted.

"Well, that might come sooner than you think," Corbin said. Then he groaned as the sun beat down on him. "Can we go now? I don't think the sun likes me very much," he said.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "You are such a whiner," she joked. Then she pulled the key out of her bra and stuck it into the ignition.

Corbin laughed. "I completely forgot that was in there."

Vanessa nodded as she started the car and started to drive. "Me, too. My mind was on other things I suppose," she said glancing at him. Once they arrived at the house, they got out and started walking to the door. Vanessa stopped Corbin before he went in. "Whatever you do, don't hint at this at all. Zac and Monique would kill us if they found out," she said.

Corbin smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not that stupid," he said and opened the door. Just as they walked in, Zac was walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Zac," Vanessa said.

"Hey," he replied and walked over and kissed her temple.

"So, what happened while we were gone?" Corbin asked.

For some odd reason, a smile spread across Zac's face as he said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

They never knew that he and Monique had did the exact same thing they did while they were out.


End file.
